Insufferable Karkat
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: After a good talk with his futureself, Karkat begins to think.


**FCG: THAT WAY YOU HAVE HER ALL TO YOURSELF!  
CCG: FUCK YOU.  
FCG: YOU WANT HER IN EVERY QUADRANT LIKE A DESPERATE FOOL. **

* * *

Karkat sat silently at his laptop after talking with his futureself. Why the hell did he have to be so fucking insufferable? And so fucking right? _God, I hate myself._

* * *

His chair was beginning to make his butt fall asleep so he stood up and dragged himself over to his corner filled with the rom com's that never made it out onto the big screen. He belonged with the rejected.

_Wanting Terezi in every single __quadrant__?_ That sounded like utter bullshit. The kind of bullshit that made you swallow the bile building up in your throat cause it's so fucking true. But since you're so goddamn defensive about it you wouldn't let anyone try and tell you otherwise. Even if it's yourself.

You might wanna take up some advise from someone else. Maybe John? Or Kanaya? But the idea dies as you make an attempt to stand up. You're sure enough that neither of them would understand anything. Gamzee wouldn't help, but sometimes it helped when he'd just listen and tell you it's gonna be all right. You miss it.

Karkat picked up a random tape and tried reading the summary in an attempt to take his mind off things.

_Donalu is a struggling troll whose always had bad luck with anyone. The idea of filling at least one of his __quadrants__ was a complete dream to him. So when a longtime friend named Utalee tries to made a beeline into his red __quadrant__, he can't __believe__ it and dismisses it as a fleeting hope. But once she convinces him to take a chance he wants more. He wants all of her. Utalee's kismisis declares the same idea to Danalu in private. What will happen to Donalu's plan and how will Utalee react to their dreaming ideas of romance?_

Worst fucking idea.

* * *

He's seen this piece of art once in his life. He laughed at most of the moments of pure comic relief. Though you weren't sure if it could be called a romantic comedy. The drama itself was useless and the romance was something else. The comedy mostly stemmed from very tense scenes.

He hadn't realized he started crying once he remembered that Utalee totally dropped Donalu immediately after finding out about his desperate plan. He'd been too greedy with what he had. Donalu had a perfectly fine matespriteship with her. Karkat had always wondered why he'd do something dumb like that, risk everything for one troll. Maybe if he had a good moirail to steer him into being a sensible direction the movie wouldn't have to exist?

It wasn't until now you understood a piece of the movie. And now you have a burning desire to talk to Terezi, maybe work things out? But she isn't the same anymore. She used to be the one who would amuse his stupid rambling, his stupid complaining, and his stupid problems. No matter how stupid, she'd at least amuse him enough until he was satisfied.

"F-fuck," the word shakes as he tries to take a deep breath.

* * *

He missed Terezi. Karkat missed her to the point of rereading old conversations and wondering why she had to be taken by his ex- piece of shit moirail. Under normal circumstances, he'd be happy for the both of them. But, when he tries talking to her now, it isn't the same. Terezi wasn't witty and made Karkat unbelievably frustrated as much anymore. He desperately hoped that it's all a phase, and that once this shitty game is over that his friends will be the ones he treasured. Not that he wasn't head over heels for his friends anymore. They were the same people of course.

But sometimes it didn't feel like it.

* * *

"Karkaroooot~" Karkat turned when he heard Rose's drunk voice. His main fear was that she saw him crying, but was relived when he couldn't see her anywhere. Hopefully Kanaya dragged her away to let him have his privacy.

Karkat grumbles as he stands up to answer the tipsy seer. He made sure to wipe off most of his tears also. His blood color was something he wanted to try and keep secret still. Even if everybody already knows.

"Keep your god-tier panties on," Karkat said with not as much malice as he hoped for.

* * *

**I-I have no excuses. After being dead for a month. I'm sorry . **

**But I remembered this scene after a while and holy balls I felt super fuzzy. I always thought of that as something like "Love transcending the 4 quadrants", but after re-reading I knew it was kinda wrong. **

**But you can't stop a girl from dreaming. I'll probably write something like that after another month. **


End file.
